After Long Years
by Jasmin Liertha
Summary: Zuko had finally found peace. Introspective one-shot. Light Zukaang at the end. Idiom prompt.


**Idiom prompt: at daggers drawn – (between individuals and groups) to be angry at someone and make him or her your enemy**

**Warning: Light Zukaang aka ZukoxAang.**

Zuko had had a lot of enemies. Azula, Zhao, Jet, Katara, kind of almost the whole world—there had been a lot. He hadn't been all that polite or nice, so it was kind of understandable, and there was that thing with him being the firebender too. Or sometimes, he was just unlucky and someone made him their personal target (case in point: Azula and Zhao).

Most of all though, he had been at daggers drawn with himself.

It had been going on for so long, since he was but a baby, he hadn't even known it was happening. But the battle had been raging on inside for years, and it had come to its cusp during the eclipse. Sozin's hate had been pierced, finally, and the veil it had casted on his soul swept away. Roku's benevolence finally embraced him fully for the first time. He'd felt so completed, and he'd known his destiny then. His real destiny, not the one he had imposed on himself or any others had.

He'd chased the Avatar down again, only this time, ironically, he was going to help him. He managed to get into the group, not accepted, but he hadn't really thought much about it since his only job was to teach the Avatar firebending. Or at least he had forced himself not to think too much about it, lest he felt the longing that he didn't deserve to feel.

He had thought that he was done with the battle inside his soul. Sozin had left him, after all. But it had come back, long-suppressed memories coming to the forefront with no wall to push them down. He had had to deal with his own monsters. There were the general ones, which was a lot: villages burned down, widows, orphans, raging forest fires. Then there were the more personal ones, lesser but no fewer: the division of new recruits that he hadn't been able to save after all, sent to be bait for the merciless enemy; Song and her scar, his betrayal; Jet, their almost friendship and could-bes, the hate and then what had happened to him; his mother and her disappearance; his uncle and Zuko's betrayal.

He turned and tossed in the night, clawing at his ratty mattress and blanket, waking up gasping and always in fear. He had managed to hide his disquiet well enough in the day. No one was the wiser of his nightly terrors. At night was another matter though. He had been a bit too dazed and too scared and he had just wanted to get away. Next thing he knew he was suddenly bowling over the male earthbender—Haru—and Toph came out of nowhere, grumbling about nuisances making a racket during the night.

They had somehow known something was wrong with him though and they tried to coax out the problem from him. He'd later find out that the look on his face that Haru had seen was of one who was on the verge of breaking and the earthbender's heart just couldn't leave someone like that, no matter his personal feelings. Toph had probably found out from his heartbeat; he wasn't sure since he had never actually asked her. But she'd felt the need to pester him into admitting the problem to them. Zuko had been so exhausted that between the constant of Toph's stubborn demands and Haru's gentle coaxing, he'd just given up and told them everything.

It had been the first time in a long while he had opened up to someone, and it had felt good. Not because of the act itself, but because both of them, albeit a bit hesitantly at first, had met him halfway and received him with open arms. They had listened as all his troubles had poured out of him, Haru's strong grip on his shoulder and Toph's arm around his back keeping him chained to the world as the memories threatened to take him away.

They had been his first friends, Haru and Toph. Almost like the older brother he'd never had and the little sister he wished he had.

The dreams, memories, still came, but much less frequently. And he hadn't felt as alone in the day afterward, with Toph joking and teasing him on one side and Haru gently rebuking on the other. He'd slowly gained the others' trust and acceptance too. First had been The Duke, then Aang, Sokka, Teo, and the last and hardest had been Katara. His nightmares had managed to a slow ebb as well, settled down by the rush of everything else going on, the feeling of belonging and joy, Iroh's forgiveness, and then, at the end, Ozai's defeat.

Almost two years later now, more than ever he was at peace. No more battles, except the necessary court dealings that was, and the world was rebuilding itself. His gaze riveted to the boy next to him, awkward in the stages of puberty but no less charming. The hand gently clasping his was soft, a bit callused and rather bony. It felt perfect in this peaceful moment, their hold, and he entwined their fingers together and gripped the hand tighter.

Aang turned inquisitively to him. Seeing Zuko's stare, he grinned, eyes joyful and the slightest bit mischievous, and pecked his lips teasingly. Zuko grinned, laughter bubbling up his throat for no known reason and he let it out, joy and love weaving through the sound.

Yes. Zuko had found peace at last.

* * *

A/N: You know what's really awesome? I didn't use italics at all. I think. That's just awesome. I kind of subconsciously depend on it a lot. Nice to know I managed without it without even realizing it. And this is my first Avatar fic posted. I hope I made this believable enough and that it wasn't rushed. And, uh, I'm sorry that I kind of forgot about Ursa by the end of the story and now I don't know how to incorporate her in.

This was also done in about an hour and was only checked once, so I'd be happy if you would point any mistakes that I might've missed.


End file.
